User talk:Mbbuser
Hi Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mbbuser page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 08:54, January 31, 2016 (UTC) about the New Caledonia draft Hi Mbbuser. Thanks for your work on New Caledonia. I appreciate it. It is great and will be added shortly. I have the following issues with it: *all countries begin with a basics chapter. In NC this is not so essential as there is only one provider, but please put frequencies and all the basic stuff in a basics section. *point out in which relation NC stands to France and that French providers consider it as "overseas" not domestic charging a surcharge like in all overseas departments. *It should be made clear that NC is not part of the EU like other French overseas departments (Martinique, Réunion etc.). So EU roaming data caps don't apply. This is essential, as the given prices for data are very high and they can't be beaten by a EU-issued SIM on roaming. *all of your links are not working. That's why they are in red, not blue *please write MB not mb and SIM not sim as in all other articles of this Wiki *add logo of the provider *some formats are wrong: the division headlines need to be fixed - they need to be in line with the other articles. Headlines are formatted as 2nd level. This is important for the Contents survey on top left. *What remains a mystery to me is, that you describe 4G/LTE available and speed on the data packages is limited to 1-4 Mbps. These are typical 3G speeds. So is 4G/LTE open for prepaid at all? or only to postpaid? Then the mentioning of the frequencies without a reference to prepaid need to be changed. Or is Liberté on 4G/LTE as well but so much throttled? On their description of Internet mobile à la demande, they say, you need to have a 3G device on 900 and 2100 MHz and in their 4G presentation they only refer to forfaits (postpaid/contracts) - so I actually presume, there is no 4G on prepaid. Further checking their page: They actually say that you need to have a data package on contract to get 4G: " disposer d'un forfait Internet Mobile de Mobilis." So i now very much assume that there is no 4G/LTE on prepaid. *default rate outside of packages is missing or is there no data at all? *in our guidelines it's forbidden to call throttled data "unlimited". *The table on packages is quite confusing: better use 4 columns: DATA - max. SPEED - VALIDITY - PRICE - ACTIVATION - like it has been done in 100 countries or so. Don't load too much info on the tables as many users access this site on a mobile device with the mobile edit *the two packages which are not shut off can be marked with their throttled speed, but shouldn't be called "unlimited". *can a package be booked ahead of time for more data? *how to check credit and data consumption? *their APN is missing - it's given here *link to homepage of the provider is missing *taken from their website:'' Les Usages « Peer to Peer », « VoIP », « newsgroup », « mobitag.nc » ne sont pas accessibles avec les offres Internet Mobile à la Demande- ''does this mean that VoIP is blocked or working? But the restriction must be named on our site. Generally, I have the problem with a country like NC where there is practically no competition. Data rates can be astronomously high. Take for example a usual data usage of 500 MB in a couple of days that you have on many occasions. Given these packages you pay a lot. most devices use data continuosly. So you can only buy day packages of 20 MB. For 500 MB you end up paying 25 x 20 MB = more than 5000 XPF, or US$45. Still for a throttled rate of 256 kbps you pay for a week around 3000 XPF or US$28. The rates are like this in NC. But we need to point out that it's a high price country where other options like roaming SIMs may be an alternative. Many people may compare it with French Polynesia. And it's still a big difference. So we need to add a warning about the "unusual high rates" you are going to pay even on a local SIM. A link to the main page can only be made when the article is on par with the other articles here. And this includes a critical perspective. Don't worry: If you have a little patience, i will you help you with this. NC will eventually be added. But it needs some improvements. But you can start with some of my points.... Cheers and thanks again for your great work. Wolf Wolfbln (talk) 14:37, January 31, 2016 (UTC) (ADMIN) about New Caledonia Hi Mbbuser. Thanks for improving your article about New Caledonia. I revised it, reformatted it and added some information from my database. Please check it again for accuracy. I made the tables simpler. It has one reason: Many users access our site on a mobile device. On screens smaller than 7" a different editor is used for this WIKI. Very complex tables are not so easy to navigate on a mobile. We can argue whether NC rates are extremely high or an par with other countries. I tried to find a wording, we both can live with. Given a small island network and the monopoly situation, you'll get rates like this. But I can show you many countries even in the South Pacific with much lower rates. So please check it again and what I'm concerned, it can be linked to the main page. I just wait for your approval. Thanks again for your cooperation Wolfbln (talk) 14:20, February 1, 2016 (UTC)(ADMIN) about North Korea Hi Mbbuser. Thans for your addition to North Korea. Do you have more information about this plan? Can you be more specific? Is it on prepaid or rather the Foreigner Line, now available for tourists? Is there any source for it? Can you send a link? Thanks in advance Wolfbln (talk) 07:05, August 21, 2016 (UTC)(admin) Welcome back Hi Mbbuser. Welcome back. You see this Wiki has grown since you left us. I'm not sure what I should make of North Korea, but this is a not very visited site or country. Another thing which I've love your opinion about would be the inclusion of credit expiry in all articles and also sim expiry as a default thing. I'm happy to start adding them as I think sim expiry is important, especially for return trips to a country. I agree. I try to include it as far as I can. NFH and me just wrote a new version for the manual: Validity_of_SIM_cards But this article is very general of course. Here you see the problem: With many provider you have two dates: validity of the top-up and of the whole SIM plan. Then you have operators that give you a grace period. And in many countries the validity of the recharges depends on the top-up amount. So this will be a long list. In these countries I normally give only the range of refill cards and the range of validity period they offer. I don't think that we should specify for each amount topped up how long it's going to stay valid. This can take more room than the data rates. But the user should get a general impression of how long his/her SIM the loaded credit will stay valid and the SIM plan. I hope you will make good contributions again to this Wiki. Thanks for coming back, Wolfbln (talk) 20:43, April 30, 2017 (UTC) (admin)